


Wanted

by ishouldprobablygotobed (BabyKai97)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Asexual Character, Fluff and Angst, Insecurities, Iruka is a teacher as always, M/M, Mother Hen Shiranui Genma, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Verbal Abuse, Teenagers, angst on top of angst, genma and Raidou are parents, kakashi is a social worker, low self worth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKai97/pseuds/ishouldprobablygotobed
Summary: Aslan is a 15 year old teenage boy who was molested by his uncle since he was 9 and is now free. He also has major insecurities because he was verbally abused by his step-dad who hated him because his mother had him out of wedlock. In comes Raidou and Genma who adopt him on the spot and are determined to show him the love he deserves.Will Raidou and Genma be good parents?Will their love be enough to help Alsan?
Relationships: Hagane Kotetsu/Kamizuki Izumo, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Namiashi Raidou/Shiranui Genma, Nara Shikamaru/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“Gen? I’m home!” Raidou said, closing the door behind him. Placing his keys in the bowl right next to the wall, Raidou placed his bag and coat on the couch before going to look for his significant other. It didn’t take long to find him hearing the sounds of pots and pans signaling that the other was in the kitchen but he was talking and Raidou wondered who he was talking to. That question was answered when he walked in seeing Genma on the phone balancing it between his ear and left shoulder as he continued to cook. 

Genma was talking to Iruka and did not hear his husband as he walked up behind him. He turned his head startled when he felt arms wrap around his waist, but relaxed seeing it was Raidou. “You scared the shit out of me. _Not you Iruka_ ” Genma said as the other chuckled pecking his cheek. “ _Okay. See you in a bit then. Bye_ ” Genma said ending the call and cutting the stove down, before turning to face his partner. “Hey” Raidou said as Genma rolled his eyes fondly. “Hey yourself. How long have you been home?” Genma said as Raidou pulled him closer to him. 

“It’s only been a few minutes. So two things. One is where’s my welcome home kiss? Two was whether Iruka was coming over?” Raidou said leaning in for a kiss and Genma put a hand between them backing up amused at the frown on Raidou’s face. “Let’s address the second one first. Iruka is coming over because he told me he has something to tell us” Genma replied. “Okay. Now can we go back to the first thing I asked for?” Raidou asked, walking him back into the counter. Genma smiled leaning up to kiss his partner. 

The kiss was chaste and soft showing the love they had for one another. Genma began to pull back when Raidou picked him up by his hips, placing him on the counter deepening the kiss. They kissed until they had to pull back for air. “You asked for a welcome home kiss not that” Genma complained though his cheeks were flushed. “I didn’t hear you arguing against it” Raidou said chuckling as Genma groaned covering his face in his hands embarrassed. “I hate you,” Genma said as Raidou removed his hands from his face. “No you don’t. You love me” Raidou said, smiling as he backed up so Genma was able to get off the counter. 

“Unfortunately I do,” Genma replied smiling back, as Raidou kissed him on the lips again just as the door was knocked on. “Iruka is here” Genma said, pulling back from the kiss, leaving the kitchen as Raidou sighed, making Genma smile knowing the other really was not up to visitors at the moment. “Behave” he said over his shoulder opening the front door. “Hey,” Iruka said, carrying a bag on his shoulder as he walked inside. “Hey! How are you Ruka?” Genma asked as they walked to the living room. “I’m alright. A little stressed honestly” he replied as he sat in the chair across from the couch. “Where’s Kakashi?” Genma asked, sitting next to Raidou on the couch. “He’ll be coming by in a little while but I need to talk to you two first” Iruka replied. “What’s going on Iruka?” Raidou asked with worry written all over his face. Iruka sighed as the couple looked at their friend worried. 

“Remember when you guys were looking for a kid to adopt? Are you still interested in that? And was there a particular age? I wasn’t sure but I thought y’all said teens or was it younger?” Iruka said. “Yes Iruka we do want to adopt. We did say teens but that’s because we hear about how they are treated or not adopted because people considered them too old or too defiant and we want to give one of them a loving home. Both me and Raidou also had similar experiences as they did growing up so we can relate. Have you heard something?” Genma said and Iruka nodded seeing how the couple looked excited which gave him a bit of relief.

“What can you tell us?” Raidou asked. “His name is Aslan and he’s 15. He’s shy but a sweet kid. He’s quite soft hearted and cries easy sometimes. But he will stand up for others who get bullied and for what’s right. He reminded me of you two honestly. Aslan was been processed back into the system and is up for adoption again. He was with a foster family and I thought he was going to be adopted but he got into a fight with one of the kids because something was said but he never told me what it was. Kashi is his caseworker now since his old one quit two months ago” Iruka explained. 

“Okay. So when do we get to meet him?” Genma asked just as Iruka’s phone went off. Iruka picked up his phone and answered it. He was smiling as he hung up. “Right now actually. They just got here” Iruka replied just as the front door was knocked on.


	2. Chapter 2

Raidou got up from the couch and walked over to the door. He opened it, letting Kakashi and a boy who looked to be about 14 or 15 inside. All three of them went to the living room and Raidou joined Genma back on the couch as Iruka stood up. “Come here Aslan'' he said, gesturing for the boy to come forward. The boy had black hair and it was long but pulled up into a high ponytail and his bangs were pinned back from his face. He had brown eyes and a similar skin tone to Genma. The boy walked towards Iruka looking over at Genma and Raidou curiously but didn’t say anything.

“Aslan. This is Genma and Raidou. They are interested in adopting you” Iruka said and Aslan looked over at Raidou and Genma with surprise but also disbelief. “Really? No shit?” He asked, causing Raidou and Genma to laugh as Kakashi rolled his eyes and Iruka sighed but had a small smile on his face. “No shit kid. If you want us of course” Raidou replied and Kakashi hit him on the back of the head. 

“Swears words are gonna be lesson number one” Kakashi murmured and Genma snorted amused but agreed in his head. 

“They are serious Aslan. They want to adopt you” Iruka said, reassuring the teenager. Aslan looked super happy and excited. “Mr. Kakashi! They want me!” he said happily walking over to the man who was leaning against the wall. “I’m happy for you Aslan. Iruka can you help Aslan get his things from the car? I have some things I need to go over with Genma and Raidou” Kakashi said, ruffling the boy’s hair. Iruka nodded leaving the room and Aslan followed and the other three could hear as Aslan continued talking to Iruka excitedly as they walked down the hall. 

“What else is there Kashi?” Raidou asked as the older man sighed, sitting in the chair Iruka was in previously. “Aslan is a good and honest kid,” he said. “But?” Genma asked, worry written all over his face. “A lot has happened to him. He was molested starting when he was 9. He was verbally abused as well. He was removed from the home and put in the system after a call was made by his stepmother and it was investigated. Just promise me you’ll take care of him” Kakashi said, explaining and his eyes showed how much he cared for this boy. “We promise Kakashi. What paperwork do we have to do if any?” Raidou said linking hands with Genma to calm his nerves knowing his husband was upset hearing about Aslan being molested and abused. It hit too close to home. 

“You did pretty much everything. Your house checked out perfectly even though you aren’t getting a young child like a baby, we still had to check for safety. Obviously your background checks were clean. I just need you to sign these papers right here. It’s the actual adoption papers for Aslan. His parents have relinquished their rights so he belonged to the system and was in a group home until recently” Kakashi said, placing a small stack of papers on the table with a pen. Genma and Raidou read through the papers and after a few minutes, signed them and passed them back to Kakashi. “Congratulations. He’s all yours guys. I’m happy for y’all. I really am” Kakashi said, smiling just as Iruka and Aslan walked back into the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

“Everything good?” Iruka asked, looking hopeful. “Yes. Everything’s good. They are now your parents Aslan. You can choose whether you want their last name or not. The decision is up to you” Kakashi said and Aslan’s eyes teared up as he walked around the couch towards Genma and Raidou. “Thank you!” he said as tears rolled down his face as he began to cry. Genma let go of Raidou’s hand and got up from the couch. He stood in front of the teen. He pulled the boy into a hug, running his fingers through his hair. “We are glad to have you. I hope those are happy tears” Genma said, sniffling as he wiped away Aslan’s tears. Aslan nodded smiling.

“How about Raidou shows you where your room will be?” Genma asked. “Can we?” Aslan asked and Genma looked at Raidou. “Yeah kid. Let’s go look at your new room” Raidou said getting up. “Are you coming?” Aslan asked, looking at Genma. “Y’all can go on ahead” Genma replied and Aslan nodded leaving with Raidou. 

“Are you alright Gen? I know some old wounds were opened up when I was talking about Aslan’s past” Kakashi asked and Genma nodded. “I’m alright. I don’t really have nightmares like I did back then. What worries me is if Aslan does. Do you know?” Genma said and both Iruka and Kakashi shook their heads. “I don’t. If he has any, he doesn’t tell me. He keeps a lot of things to himself and doesn’t like to talk about his feelings. It’s like pulling teeth, getting him to talk” Kakashi replied and Iruka giggled, kissing his cheek. 

“Sounds like someone I know” Genma said chuckling his tone teasing knowing Kakashi was glaring at him. “Iruka said the same thing! You would think after spending so much time with him, that he would pick up a better habit from me” Kakashi said rolling his eyes. “Do you think he’s going to change his name?” Iruka asked and Kakashi shrugged. “I don’t know. He may, seeing how happy he is to be adopted. Also he has a couple things at the office but I’ll bring them by tomorrow” Kakashi said and Genma nodded. All three of them turned when they heard voices and footsteps from down the hallway. A minute later, Aslan and Raidou walked back into the living room. 

“How was the room?” Iruka asked. “I love it. I can’t wait to decorate!” Aslan beamed before he frowned. “What’s up?” Raidou asked. “I can decorate right?” Aslan asked, hesitant and Raidou smiled ruffling his hair. “Of course you can. You live here now” Genma replied as Aslan smiled bright. “Aslan. Me and Iruka have to go. I’m really happy for you” Kakashi said and Aslan nodded giving them hugs and Genma noticed that his eyes were filled with tears as they left. “You okay kid?” Raidou asked and Aslan nodded. “Mn. I’m good. I’m just happy. They both have been there for me and have done so much. I’m just gonna miss them” he said and Genma smiled. ”We’ll see them quite often,” Raidou said and Aslan looked confused. “All four of us are childhood friends so we hang out a lot,” Genma explained. “Really? That’s awesome” Aslan replied. 

“Yep! So how about we start unpacking some of your things?” Raidou suggested looking at Aslan and Genma and both nodded in reply. “Let’s do it” Aslan replied and all three of them went down the hall to unpack boxes. 

_Early next morning_

Genma woke up the next morning to do his daily morning meditation as he always does before making breakfast. He walked past Aslan’s room noticing the door was open and that he wasn’t in there. ‘Where is Aslan?’ Genma thought as he continued heading towards the living room, but then decided that the boy probably went to the bathroom. What he didn’t expect was to see Aslan on the sofa with a blanket and the television on. 

“Aslan?” Genma called and the boy turned around startled. Genma noticed how Aslan's eyes were puffy like he’d been crying, his hair was down and his bangs were loose and fell in his eyes a bit. He looked exhausted like he hadn't slept. “You’re up early. It’s 5:30 in the morning” Genma said and Aslan nodded. “Mn. I couldn’t sleep” Aslan replied, scooting over on the couch to leave room for Genma to join. “It can be that way being in a place that’s unfamiliar” Genma said sitting in the offered spot and Aslan shrugged. “Yeah that’s true I guess. But that’s not why I couldn’t sleep. I had a nightmare about past things” Aslan said. Genma nodded but didn’t say anything waiting for the boy to continue. “I dreamed about my stepfather. I was terrified being back in that hellhole. He was in my face yelling about how I was the son of a whore and that I would never become anything. That’s not true. I can be something right!” Aslan bursted out as he looked over at Genma, eyes full of tears. Genma took a breath to calm himself as he pulled Aslan into a hug. “You can be anything you want to be Aslan” Genma said pecking the boy’s forehead as he traced small circles in the boy’s back. “Thanks dad” Aslan replied though it was mumbled and Genma felt his heart grow warm. After a few minutes, Aslan pulled away, blushing and Genma chuckled, ruffling the boy’s hair. “I can call you dad right?” Aslan asked nervous, picking at a thread on his sweatshirt. 

“Of course you can. Whatever makes you comfortable. We are your parents now and we’ll always be here if you need anything” Genma replied as Aslan yawned. “And we also give solid advice. You need sleep. But, if you don’t want to go to your room, then you can sleep here while I do my morning meditation and make breakfast. Fair?” Genma said and Aslan nodded giving a small smile. By the time Genma finished his morning meditation, Aslan was lightly snoring and Genma got up quietly heading to the kitchen to start breakfast and coffee for Raidou.


	4. Chapter 4

“Gen. Why is Aslan sleeping on the couch?” Raidou asked when he walked into the kitchen. “Good Morning to you too. I found him awake when I got up to meditate this morning. Aslan had a hard time sleeping and we talked for a bit. Then he fell back asleep when I got up to make breakfast. I’ll probably wake him later” Genma replied as he reached grabbing the mug of coffee he had fixed a couple of minutes before, passing it carefully to his husband. “Thanks. And good morning” Raidou replied, pecking Genma’s cheek. “Better” Genma said in a teasing tone. “What are your plans for the day?” Raidou asked, fixing himself a plate of food. “Not a lot. I have a class to teach later but probably helping Aslan get his room together and take him shopping. Oh! And I have to register him for school as well but I’ll get to it. Baby steps” Genma replied as he sat down at the table with a mug of tea. “Sounds like a plan. But you have a point about school. Maybe you could ask Aslan about it and let me know so we can get some ideas” Raidou said and Genma nodded.

“You should be leaving soon shouldn’t you? It’s 8:30” Genma said, looking at the clock on the wall. Raidou turned and looked at the clock noticing the time as well. “You right! I’m probably going to be a few minutes late if traffic is bad” Raidou replied, as he left the kitchen to grab his bag. “Have you seen my car keys!” Raidou yelled and Genma shook his head as he giggled walking out the kitchen and walking towards the front door. “Where they usually are Rai. That’s why we have a key holder” Genma replied as he grabbed the keys and passed them to Raidou. “What would I do without you?” Raidou mumbled, kissing Genma chastely. “Hmm. Not sure” Genma replied smiling. “Call you when I’m on lunch,” Raidou said as he left, closing the door behind him. 

Genma checked on Aslan in the living room before going back to the kitchen to wrap up a plate for him and clean up the kitchen. After that, Genma was just cleaning up around the house and went back to the living room to wake Aslan up, when he saw it was after 10:30 after checking the time on his phone. “Aslan. Aslan” Genma called shaking the boy’s shoulder a bit to wake him up. Aslan woke up after a few more tries squinting at the light in the room from the window. “It’s too early dad. What time is it?” Aslan asked sitting up on the couch as he stretched. “A little past 10:30. I wrapped up a plate from breakfast for you.” Genma explained. “You made breakfast for me?” Aslan asked. “Yes. You are my child so of course I would feed you. You have to eat don’t you?” Genma replied amused at the question. 

“Umm well yeah I guess. Thank you.” Aslan said, flustered as he left the room. “It’s the two doors on your right!” Genma yelled, chuckling when he heard Aslan yell thanks from down the hall. ‘We have a kid. Raidou and I’ Genma thought smiling to himself. To him it was just crazy to think that him and Raidou were parents now but he was glad that they could adopt Aslan. Genma fixed up the living room and went to the kitchen where Alsan was. Aslan was standing in the middle of the kitchen seeming confused. “What are you looking for?” Genma asked and Aslan turned startled. “Umm. This is kinda a dumb quwestion but where are the cups?” Aslan asked, picking at the same thread on his sleeve which Genma did notice. 

“The cups are in the cabinet to your left. You can ask me anything Aslan. I don’t mind answering any questions you have” Genma said as Aslan walked over to the cabinet to grab a cup. “I do have a few questions,” Aslan said, sitting down at the table after fixing himself some water. “Ask away” Genma replied leaning against the counter. “How long have you and pops been married?” Aslan asked and Genma smiled hearing him call Raidou pops. ‘He’s gonna love that’ Genma thought chuckling to himself. “We’ve been married for about 4 years now” Genma replied and Aslan nodded. “That’s cool! And your parents were okay with you being together?” Aslan asked and Genma sighed as he shrugged in reply. “My parents were very supportive. Raidou’s on the other hand, were difficult but they raised a stubborn and determined son so he ended up cutting ties with them and moving in with me and my family.” Genma explained frowning as he remembered the memories. 

“Oh. I didn’t really mean to bring that up if it was a sore spot” Aslan said and Genma shook his head focusing back on the conversation. “You’re fine. I just was in my head for a bit” Genma said as his phone buzzed on the table. He picked it up seeing it was a message from Raidou which he thought was strange since he usually is focused on work and getting things done before lunch so Genma was a bit worried something was wrong. 

**From: Rai ❤️**

_Is Aslan awake? How’s he doing?_

_Also I think I forgot my lunch in the fridge. Can you bring it by?_

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

Genma laughed reading the message. Aslan glanced over but finished his food before taking the dishes to the sink. Genma replied to the text and walked over to the refrigerator. “Aslan. I have some errands to run today and wanted to know if you would like to come. I could show you around and we could get to know each other better hm?” Genma said and Aslan looked taken off guard but after a bit he nodded. “I’ll go get ready!” he replied and if Genma noticed the bright smile on the boy’s face, he didn’t mention anything about it.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__


	5. Chapter 5

Aslan POV 

When Dad and I pulled up at a construction site, I was confused. “Umm. Dad?” I said and he looked over at me. “Yes Aslan?” He said and I pointed to the construction site. “Why are we here?” I asked and he chuckled, pushing some of my hair out of my face with one hand as he reached into the backseat with the other. “Raidou works here. He’s a structural engineer and he had to be here this morning which is why I was surprised when he texted me” he replied as he passed me a lunch box and gestured for me to follow him after we got out of the car. 

“Genma! How are you man?” this guy with spiky hair that stuck out everywhere said, stopping us as we walked into the area. “Hey Kotetsu. I’m good, but have you seen Rai around? We came to bring him his lunch” he replied. “Yeah I have actually. He was over in a restricted area a few minutes ago but he should be back in the office looking at some plans” the man replied and Dad nodded. I was looking around and saw this building that was about 25 feet away from the area where everyone was working and I assumed that was the office when I saw a familiar figure come out the front door. 

“Dad, look it’s Pops!” I said and he followed my line of sight smiling when he saw him as well. “DAD!” We heard and turned to see the man Kotetsu looking at Dad and then me. “That’s your kid?” He asked and Dad shrugged and nodded in response, as I laughed a bit. “Hey you two! Kotetsu I’m pretty sure you announced to the whole site that I now have a kid” Pops said as he walked up to us. He pecked Dad’s cheek and ruffled my hair causing my bangs to fall back into my eyes. 

“Rai. You’re messing up his hair” Dad said and I shrugged. “It’s fine Dad. Here’s your lunch Pops” I said handing him the lunch box and Pops looked over at Dad who nodded and then at me. “Thanks kiddo” Pops replied, pulling me into a hug. “What’s your name kid?” the man named Kotetsu asked. “Aslan” I replied and he nodded. “Nice to meet you Aslan. I’m Kotetsu as you’ve heard your parents say already” he said and we shook hands.

Genma POV: 

“When did Aslan begin calling you dad?” Raidou asked me. “This morning. It’s recent but it makes him comfortable so I don’t mind. Do you?” I replied as I watched Kotetsu explain some things about what was going on at the construction site to Aslan who looked interested. “I don’t mind. I was surprised but that was it. Thanks for bringing my lunch by the way” Raidou said, pecking my forehead. “No problem. I thought it would be good to bring Aslan along so he can see what his ‘pops’ does for a living” I replied as Aslan and Kotetsu walked back over talking. “Pops?” Aslan called as he stopped in front of us. “Yes Aslan?” Raidou replied. “Is Dad okay with you doing this job? Seems dangerous” he asked and I bit my lip to keep from laughing seeing Raidou’s eyes go wide. Raidou looked over at Kotetsu who raised his hands up in surrender. “I didn’t tell him to ask you that. He just asked me how often someone gets hurt while working at a site like this and I answered the question” Kotetsu admitted and Raidou sighed. I decided to give Raidou a break. “I can’t say I’m never worried about him Aslan. But I’m aware of the risks that he’s taking when he took this job three years ago so I always hope that he’s careful” I answered and Aslan nodded after a bit. “Ok. But stay safe Pops” Aslan said seriously and Raidou nodded. “Yes sir” Raidou replied and I laughed. “Alright Aslan. Let’s leave your pops to work. We’ll see him later” I said and after saying our goodbyes we left and I drove us towards the mall.


End file.
